The love of a warbler
by big glee famanic
Summary: well this is around blame it on the alcohol episode and well simply put Nurt better known as Kurt and Nick.
1. Chapter 1

** Hay peaple well I have another one chapter story. This is a nick and Kurt one so yep okay I might have 2 or three chapters. It depends on what happens. Anyhow this is based on the Rachel and Achahole problem. So ya. Also Nick and Kurt has been together for about 1 month so ya also Blaine dose know about it.**

Kurt was walking out of the Lima bean crying. Maybe Blaine was right maybe he was like Karosky. Kurt got in his car and drove off to dalton. Kurt drove off to get some egvise from Rachle and all she said was, 'you diserve it, shows you not to mess with what I want.' Kurt wanted to hit her but didn't. He was trying to stay away from Dalton but he had to go back. So he drove back and went straight to his dorm and saw three peaple he wanted to see. They were Brittnay, Jeff, and Nick. "Boo what are you doing here?" Kurt asked. "I thought you were sad so I came." Brittnay said. Jeff just smiled at Brittnay. Nick went over to Kurt and kissed his cheak. "Hi baby." Nick said to Kurt. "Hi love." Kurt replied. Blaine had walked near Kurt's room about to go and tell him off when he heard Kurt starting to sob. "Oh baby whats wrong?" Nick asked. "I'm so sorry. I am pethedic I don't know why I said those things to him about Bisexuality I do belive in it but I was pissed." Kurt sobbed out. Jeff hugged him. Nick sat next to him and held his hand and Brittney sat on the floor. "Kurt, don't say that you are wonderful." Jeff said. "I don't understand why he always pics on what I wear and what I eat. I always think he is trying to change who I am." Kurt said. Blaine just felt guilty. "Don't change Kurtie you are the best the way you are. You are always so worried what others think don't change for anyone." Nick said. "I guess I am like Karosky I didn't let him be himself." Kurt mummered. "No Kurt you are not like him! You did not forse yourself on him or threten to kill him." Brittnay said. Blaine was shaking he had alsways thought Kurt was cofidnt in what he wore he was just having fun with him he also compaired him to Karasky. Oh crap. "I went to Rachel for egvise and do you know what she said?" Kurt asked. "What?" Nick asked. "She said. 'You diserve it, shows you not to mess with what I want'" Kurt said. Blaine wanted to slap her so much. "Kurt, sing out your feellings." Jeff said.

Something has changed within me

Something is not the same

I'm through with playing by the rules

Of someone else's game

Too late for second-guessing

Too late to go back to sleep

It's time to trust my instincts

Close my eyes: and leap!

It's time to try defying gravity

I think I'll try defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity

And you wont bring me down!

I'm through accepting limits

Cause someone says they're so

Some things I cannot change

But till I try, I'll never know!

Too long I've been afraid of

Losing love I guess I've lost

Well, if that's love

It comes at much too high a cost!

I'd sooner buy defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity

I think I'll try defying gravity

And you wont bring me down!

I'd sooner buy defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity

I think I'll try defying gravity

And you won't bring me down!

Bring me down!

Ohh ohhh ohhhh!

Kurt had hit the high F. "Remembore Kurt we love you and don't want you to leave." Nick said.

* * *

The next day Blaine of corse wnt to Wes and David about the fight he and Kurt had. Wes and David had done something a little different than what Blaine had thought. They chose Kurts side. Blaine had not known though. Kurt had been pushed around by peaple that were not in the warblers out side of school though. By Rachle, Blaine, The football team, and Jharimia. One day Blaine had pushed him into a locker after school and bought a slushi and slushied him. Kurt had walked into warbler pracise a little late with slushi stane still on him. "What happened?" Nick asked. "Um slushie fashele." Kurt said as if it were nothing. "Who did this to you Kurt?" Nick asked. "Blaine." Kurt said. Wes got angry and Thad had to hold him back."That filthy no good Hobbit." Wes yelled. Kurt nodded. The next weak they had the football team, Rachle, Blaine, and Jherimia come into the stage. The warblers stood there in the background vocalising when Kurt went center stage, he took a deep breath and looked around before he sang. (Whenever Kurt sings acording to him he points at Nick)

According to you I'm stupid I'm useless

I can't do anything right

According to you I'm difficult, hard to please

Forever changing my mind

I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time

Even if it would save my life

According to you, according to you

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible

He can't get me out of his head

According to him I'm funny, irresistible

Everything he ever wanted

Everything is opposite I don't feel like stopping it

So baby tell me what I got to lose

He's into me for everything I'm not

According to you

According to you I'm boring I'm moody

And you can't take me any place

According to you I suck at telling jokes

'Cause I always give it away

I'm the girl with the worst attention span

You're the boy who puts up with that

According to you, according to you

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible

He can't get me out of his head

According to him I'm funny, irresistible

Everything he ever wanted

Everything is opposite I don't feel like stopping it

So baby tell me what I got to lose

He's into me for everything I'm not

According to you

I need to feel appreciated

Like I'm not hated, oh no

Why can't you see me through his eyes?

It's too bad; you're making me dizzy

But according to me you're stupid you're useless

You can't do anything right

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible

He can't get me out of his head

According to him I'm funny, irresistible

Everything he ever wanted

Everything is opposite I don't feel like stopping it

Baby tell me what I got to lose

He's into me for everything I'm not

According to you, you

According to you, you

According to you I'm stupid I'm useless

I can't do anything right

They all clapped and smiled well the warblers did anyways. The football players didn't care and just left so did Jharimia. Blaine was smirking and Rachel was smileing. "Well Kurt you have grown into more talent ever since you left." Rachel said. They all left after that. Nick put his arm over Kurt's sholder and smiled. "You did great." Nick said. "Well I don't think I was that good." Kurt said. They walkeed to lunch and Nick smirked as he stood on the table and a boy pushed a butten on the jukebox.

If I was a flower growing wild and free

All I'd want is you to be my sweet honeybee.

And if I was a tree growing tall and green

All I'd want is you to shade me and be my leaves

If I was a flower growing wild and free

All I'd want is you to be my sweet honeybee.

And if I was a tree growing tall and green

All I'd want is you to shade me and be my leaves

All I want is you, will you be my bride

Take me by the hand and stand by my side

All I want is you will you stay with me?

Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea.

If you were a river in the mountains tall,

The rumble of your water would be my call.

If you were the winter, I know I'd be the snow

Just as long as you were with me, when the cold winds blow.

All I want is you, will you be my bride

Take me by the hand and stand by my side

All I want is you will you stay with me?

Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea.

If you were a wink, I'd be a nod

If you were a seed, well I'd be a pod.

If you were the floor, I'd want to be the rug

And if you were a kiss, I know I'd be a hug

All I want is you, will you be my bride

Take me by the hand and stand by my side

All I want is you will you stay with me?

Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea.

If you were the wood, I'd be the fire.

If you were the love, I'd be the desire.

If you were a castle, I'd be your moat,

And if you were an ocean, I'd learn to float.

All I want is you, will you be my bride

Take me by the hand and stand by my side

All I want is you will you stay with me?

Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea.

They all clapped. "I love you Kurt." Nick said. Kurt smiled and hugged him. Jeff saw Thad and walked over to him to talk. "Looks like our little Jeffy has a crush."Kurt whispered. "Well we are to tease him about it latter." Nick said. They quickly kissed and headed their seprate ways.

* * *

The new directions were scared, vocal edrenelan was calm, and the warblers were excided. Vocal adrenelan went first singing Set fire to the rain and Lve the way you lie. Next up was the new direction. Rachel went to center stage and took a breath

Every night in my dreams

I see you, I feel you,

That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance

And spaces between us

You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time

And last for a lifetime

And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you

One true time I hold to

In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear,

And I know that my heart will go on

We'll stay forever this way

You are safe in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

The boy's went up to the stage with the girls and Finn started to sing

When I wake up, well, I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you

When I go out, yeah, I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you

If I get drunk, well, I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you

And if I haver, hey, I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you

But I would walk five hundred miles

And I would walk five hundred more

Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles

To fall down at your door

When I'm working, yes, I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you

And when the money comes in for the work I do

I'll pass almost every penny on to you

When I come home (When I come home), oh, I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you

And if I grow old, well, I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you

But I would walk five hundred miles

And I would walk five hundred more

Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles

To fall down at your door

Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)

Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da

Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)

Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da

When I'm lonely, well, I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you

And when I'm dreaming, well, I know I'm gonna dream

I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you

When I go out (When I go out), well, I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you

And when I come home (When I come home), yes, I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who comes back home with you

I'm gonna be the man who's coming home with you

But I would walk five hundred miles

And I would walk five hundred more

Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles

To fall down at your door

Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)

Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da

Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)

Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da

Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)

Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da

Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)

Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da

And I would walk five hundred miles

And I would walk five hundred more

Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles

To fall down at your door

They finished There songs and sat down the warblers had a plan to their songs. Blaine was going to sing back up with both of there songs but this is a movie themed.

Kurt: You're a part time lover and a full time friend

The monkey on you're back is the latest trend

I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else

But you

Nick: I kiss you on the brain in the shadow of a train

I kiss you all starry eyed, my body's swinging from side to side

I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else

But you

Kurt: Here is the church and here is the steeple

We sure are cute for two ugly people

I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else

But you

Nick: The pebbles forgive me the trees forgive me

So why can't, you forgive me?

I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else

But you

Kurt: I will find my nitch in your car

With my mp3 DVD rumple-packed guitar

I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else

But you

Both:

Du du du du du du dudu

Du du du du du du dudu

Du du du du du du dudu du

Kurt: Up up down down left right left right B a start

Just because we use cheats doesn't mean we're not smart

I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else

But you

Nick: You are always trying to keep it real

I'm in love with how you feel

I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else

But you

Kurt: We both have shiny happy fits of rage

You want more fans I want more stage

I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else

But you

Nick: Don Quixote was a steel driving man. My name is Adam I'm your biggest fan

I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else

But you

Kurt: Squinched up your face and did a dance

You shook a little turd out of the bottom of your pants

I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else

But you

Both:

Du du du du du du dudu

Du du du du du du dudu

Du du du du du du dudu du

But you

The croud cheard Jeff went to the front of the stage and sang.

It's the hard-knock life for us!

[The warblers sang back]

It's the hard-knock life for us!

[Jeff]

'Steada treated,

[Warblers]

We get tricked!

[Jeff]

'Steada kisses,

[Warblers]

We get kicked!

[ALL]

It's the hard-knock life!

Got no folks to speak of, so,

It's the hard-knock row we how!

[Jeff]

Cotton blankets,

[Warblers]

'Steada of wool!

[Jeff]

Empty Bellies

[Warblers]

'Steada of full!

[All]

It's the hard-knock life!

[Jeff]

Don't if feel like the wind is always howl'n?

[Nick AND Thad]

Don't it seem like there's never any light!

[Wes AND David]

Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in?

[Kurt AND Trent]

It's easier than puttin' up a fight.

[Jeff]

No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy!

No one cares if you grow...of if you shrink!

No one dries when your eyes get wet an' weepy!

[ALL]

From all the cryin' you would think this place's a sink!

Ohhhh!

Empty belly life!

Rotten smelly life!

Full of sorrow life!

No tomorrow life!

[Kurt]

Santa Claus we never see

[Jeff]

Santa Claus, what's that?

Who's he?

[ALL]

No one cares for you a smidge

When you're in an orphanage!

[Kurt]

(Making a whistling sound and imitating Miss. Hannigan)

You'll stay up till this dump shines

like the top of the Chrysler Building.

[Warblers]

Yank the whiskers from her chin

Jab her with a safety Pin

Make her drink a mickey finn

I love you, Miss Hannigan

[Kurt]

(whistle) Get to work!

(whistle) Strip them beds!

(whistle) I said get to work!

[ALL]

It's the hard-knock life for us

It's the hard-knock life for us

No one cares for you a smidge

When you're in an orphanage

It's the hard-knock life

It's the hard-knock life

It's the hard-knock life!

The croud went wild and they had to anounce the winners."In third place is Vocal adrenelen." The adiunce clapped. "The winner is The dalton acadimy Warblers you are going to New york."

**Well how is that this may have one more chapter but who knows to in progruse for now. Word count: 3131 **


	2. Chapter 2 Disney weak

**Hey people well I have another one chapter story. This is a nick and Kurt one so yep okay I might have 2 or three chapters. It depends on what happens. Anyhow this is based on the Rachel and Achahole problem. So yes. Also Nick and Kurt have been together for about 1 month so yes also Blaine dose know about it.**

**Songs: **

**Why should I worry?**

**Colors of the wind**

**Kicking into gear **

**Lesson number 1**

**Strangers like me**

**Once upon a December**

**The working song **

**What's this?**

**Gaston **

**This is Halloween**

**Circle of life**

**Tears to shed**

**Can love stand the test?**

**If you can dream**

They were all excited that they were going to New York but Wes had to push practice. "We have a theme this weak. We are singing Disney songs any questions?" Wes asked. Jeff raised his hand. "Jeff." Wes called. "Um dose old Disney movies count?" He asked. "Yes." Wes answered. Jeff smiled as he texted Kurt and Nick. **Got my song also Kurt you are helping me- Jeff. **Kurt nodded. They walked to the dorms and Jeff was humming a song. "Hay Jeff is that a country bears song?" Kurt asked. Jeff nodded. They laughed and worked on the project. The next day in Warblers practice Blaine decided to perform his first. "So what are you going to sing?" Wes asked. Blaine just hit play on a remote and music started poring out.

One minute I'm in Central Park

Then I'm down on Delancey Street

From the Bow'ry to St Marks

There's a syncopated beat

Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo

I'm streetwise

I can improvise

Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo

I'm streetsmart

I've got New York City heart

Why should I worry?

Why should I care?

I may not have a dime

But I got street savoire faire

Why should I worry?

Why should I care?

Its just bebopulation

And I got street saviore faire

The rhythm of the city

But once you get it down

Then you can own this town

You can wear the crown

Why should I worry?

Why should I care?

I may not have a dime

But I got street savoire faire

Why should I worry?

Why should I care?

Its just bebopulation

And I got street saviore faire

Ev'rything goes

Ev'rything fits

They love me at the Chelsea

They adore me at the Ritz

Why should I worry?

Why should I care?

And even when I cross that line

I got street savoire faire

They clapped not really caring what he sang but out of crudity they clapped. "Why did you sing that song?" Wes asked. "Because it inspired me to not care or worry what you think of me." Blaine said. Thad raised his hand. "Yes Thad." Wes called. "Um may I sing?" He asked. "Of Corse." Wes said loving the shy look on his boyfriends face. He took a deep breath.

You think I'm just an ignorant savage

And you've been so many places; I guess it must be so

But still I cannot see if the savage one is me

How can there be so much that you don't know?

You don't know...

You think you own whatever land you land on

The earth is just a dead thing you can claim

But I know every rock and tree and creature

Has a life, has a spirit, has a name.

You think the only people who are people

Are the people who look and think like you

But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger

You'll learn things you never knew you never knew

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned

Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain

Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest

Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth

Come roll in all the riches all around you

And for once never wonder what they're worth

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers

The heron and the otter are my friends

And we are all connected to each other

In a circle in a hoop that never ends

How high will a sycamore grow?

If you cut it down then you'll never know

And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

For whether we are white or copper skinned

We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain

We need to paint with all the colors of the wind

You can own the earth and still

All you'll own is earth until

You can paint with all the colors of the wind

Wes clapped the loudest. They all loved that performance. "Why did you choose that song?" Wes asked. "Well it is a wonderful song and my mom sang that to me when I was little." Thad said. Wes smiled warmly at him. David just rolled his eyes. The boys left the room smiling. Nick stayed behind to talk to Wes. "So what's with the Disney theme?" Nick asked. "Oh you see well a little birdy kind of told me that the way to beat ay team is to become closer as one and I know Disney brings people closer so I picked this as a theme so we can do it as a group number" Wes said. "Oh also I think Trent wants to go next so after school practice we should have him go first." Nick said. Wes nodded. They went to class and Nick finally caught up to Jeff and Kurt. "Hay where were you?" Jeff asked. "Oh getting little Trent his time to shine." Nick said. Kurt smiled. "So I guess Blaine is going to come in last place with Jeff's idea." Kurt said. "Oh really." Nick said. "Yes we talked to Wes about me helping with the performance and back up singing he said it was fine as long as I don't get a solo verse." Kurt said. "We are doing it a lunch he also said it was fine." Jeff said. They walked to lunch. Kurt whispered some thing to the chief. (Kurt is the wooing and the oohs)

Sometimes you just got to kick it into gear...

_Jeff started and the chief started the whole pan thing._

When your grip keeps slippin and

Your clutch is gone.

ooh,ooh-ooh,ooh

you're tired

spinning your wheels on

your brains front lawn.

ooh,ooh-ooh,ooh

Well keep your asphalt under,

sunny side up

A gas credit card

and a giant coffee cup

The rest of your life is gonna

find you here

Get up on the highway and

kick it into gear,

Kick it in gear,

kick it in gear

That's the only way you're gonna

get em out of here

Kick it in gear,

kick it in gear

sometimes you just got to

kick it into gear

Hydro-matic or a turbo drive.

ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh

Well it ain't the destination

it's the ride, ride, ride

ooh, ooh-ooh,ooh

Put the heavy to the metal

and grab onto the road I hear your motor runnin' it's about to explode

Still be waitin' this time next year

Head on down the highway

and kick it into gear

Kick it in gear,

Kick it in gear

That's the only way you're gonna

get em out of here

Kick it in gear,

Kick it in gear

Sometimes you just got to

kick it into gear

Whoo!

oh yeah!

Kick it in gear,

kick it in gear

That's the only way you're gonna

get em out of here

Kick it in gear,

kick it in gear

So if you want to yeah

Kick it in gear,

kick it in gear

That's the only way you're gonna

get em out of here

Kick it in gear,

kick it in gear

Sometimes you just got to kick it into gear

They all cheered. Nick, Wes, and Thad were laughing. "Ok so that hits Blaine's performance out of the park." Wes said. "Why did you choose that song?" Wes asked. "Because some times you just got to kick it into gear. No because this was my second favorite song from his movie." Jeff said. They all laughed at that and walked to class. Kurt smiled and hugged nick as they walked into class. They all were messing around in study hall when the teacher asked a stupid question. "What is the first lesson a movie taught you?" They all were quiet when Trent stood up.

Earth, Sky, Day, Night

Sound and silence, Dark and light

One alone is not enough, You need both together..

Winter, Summer, Moon and Sun..

Lesson Number one!

The warblers in that class giggled. Jeff, Nick, and Kurt just said,

-wow!

Trent just continues

Like a rock, huh-huh.

You must be hard, huh-huh.

Like an oak, mmmuh.

You must stand firm, huh-huh.

Cut quick like my blade.

Think fast, huh-huh

Unafraid.

The three boys repeated it

Like a rock, huh-huh.

I must be hard, huh-huh.

Like an oak, mmmuh.

I must stand firm, huh-huh.

Cut quick like my blade.

Think fast, huh-huh

Unafraid.

Kurt stood up. "Ok Trent I'm ready." He said "Uh-huh. But you're still out of balance. You're only halfway there." Trent said.

Like a cloud.

You are soft.

Like bamboo.

You bend in the wind.

Creeping slow.

You're at peace because you know.

It's okay to be afraid.

The three boys all repeated it

Like a cloud.

I am soft.

Like bamboo.

I bend in the wind.

Creeping slow.

I'm at peace because I know.

It's okay to be afraid.

One alone is not enough.

(One alone is not enough.)

[Trent]-You need both together.

[all]-(You need both together.)

[Trent]-Winter, and sun.

[all]-(Winter, and sun.)

[Trent]-Lesson # 1!

[Jeff]-Like a cloud.

[Kurt]-Like a rock, huh-huh.

[Nick]-I am soft.

[Jeff]-I must be hard, huh-huh.

[Kurt]-Like bamboo.

[Nick]-Like an oak, mmmuh.

[Jeff]-I bend in the wind.

[Trent]-(You can fly!)

[Jeff-I must stand firm, huh-huh.

[Nick]-Creeping slow.I'm at peace because I know.

[Kurt]-Cut quick like my fast, huh-huh

[Jeff]-It's okay to be afraid.

[Nick]-Unafraid.

[Trent]-You have begun!

Lesson # one (x5)

The group all clapped. Class let out and they all went outside. David had herd about lesson number 1 in the class. So when he saw them he walked over to them. "Hay I herd about our little lesson number one here." He said. The laughed. David walked away and stood on a table really quick. He took a deep breath and signaled the band.

Whatever you do, I'll do it too

Show me everything and tell me how

It all means something

And yet nothing to me

I can see there's so much to learn

It's all so close and yet so far

I see myself as people see me

Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there

I wanna know, can you show me

I wanna know about these

strangers like me

Tell me more, please show me

Something's familiar about these strangers like me

Every gesture, every move that she makes

Makes me feel like never before

Why do I have

This growing need to be beside her

Ooo, these emotions I never knew

Of some other world far beyond this place

Beyond the trees, above the clouds

I see before me a new horizon

I wanna know, can you show me

I wanna know about these strangers like me

Tell me more, please show me

Something's familiar about these strangers like me

Come with me now to see my world

Where there's beauty beyond your dreams

Can you feel the things I feel

Right now, with you

Take my hand

There's a world I need to know

I wanna know, can you show me

I wanna know about these strangers like me

Tell me more, please show me

Something's familiar about these strangers like me

...I wanna know

Wes smiled at his friend's antics. "So are you trying to be like Trent here?" Wes asked. "No I am not." David said stubbornly. They showed up to warblers practice. "As you know now Blaine, Thad, Jeff, Trent, and David had sung their songs today all ready we will allow 2 more performances." Wes said. Flint raised his hand. "May I sing?" He asked. Wes nodded. "I know this isn't a Disney song but I think it should count." He said.

Dancing bears, painted wings

Things I almost remember

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory

Far away, long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart used to know

Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory

Far away, long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart used to know

Things it yearns to remember

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December

Wes nodded and stepped down from the counsel table. "Well I guess I should be the last to sing to day." Wes said.

Every time she'd find a minute That's the time that they begin it Cinderelly, Cinderelly Cinderella! Cinderelly, Cinderelly Night and day it's Cinderelly Make the fire, fix the breakfast Wash the dishes, do the mopping And the sweeping and the dusting They always keep her hopping She goes around in circles Till she's very, very dizzy Still they holler Keep a-busy Cinderelly We can do it, we can do it We can help our Cinderelly We can make her dress so pretty There's nothing to it, really We'll tie a sash around it Put a ribbon through it When dancing at the ball She'll be more beautiful than all In the lovely dress we'll make for Cinderelly Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry Gonna help our Cinderelly Got no time to dilly-dally We gotta get a-goin' I'll cut with these scissors And I can do the sewing Leave the sewing to the women You go get some trimmin' And we'll make a lovely dress for Cinderlly We'll make a lovely dress for Cinderelly

They all clapped. The warblers let out and the guys that all ready sang other than Blaine desisted to sing at least one more song that weak other than the group song. So they got busy. Jeff saw a small amount of rain come down so he quickly jumped.

What's this? What's this?

There's color everywhere

What's this?

There's white things in the air

What's this?

I can't believe my eyes

I must be dreaming

Wake up, jack, this isn't fair

What's this?

_Thad laughed and joined in the next verse_

What's this? What's this?

There's something very wrong

What's this?

There's people singing songs

What's this?

The streets are lined with

Little creatures laughing

Everybody seems so happy

Have I possibly gone daffy?

What is this?

What's this?

_David sang next_

There are children throwing snowballs

instead of throwing heads

They're busy building toys

And absolutely no one's dead

There's frost on every window

Oh, I can't believe my eyes

And in my bones I feel the warmth

That's coming from inside

_Trent sang next_

Oh, look

What's this?

They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss

Why that looks so unique, inspired

They're gathering around to hear a story

Roasting chestnuts on a fire

What's this?

What's this?

_Wes sang after_

In here they've got a little tree, how queer

And who would ever think

And why?

They're covering it with tiny little things

They've got electric lights on strings

And there's a smile on everyone

So, now, correct me if I'm wrong

This looks like fun

This looks like fun

Oh, could it be I got my wish?

What's this?

_Jeff/David_

Oh my, what now?

The children are asleep

But look, there's nothing underneath

No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them

Or ensnare them, only little cozy things

Secure inside their dreamland

What's this?

_Thad/ Wes_

The monsters are all missing

And the nightmares can't be found

And in their place there seems to be

Good feeling all around

Instead of screams, I swear

I can hear music in the air

The smell of cakes and pies

are absolutely everywhere

_Trent Wes jeff_

The sights, the sounds

They're everywhere and all around

I've never felt so good before

This empty place inside of me is filling up

I simply cannot get enough

_all_

I want it, oh, I want it

Oh, I want it for my own

I've got to know

I've got to know

What is this place that I have found?

What is this?

Christmas Town, hmm...

They all laughed. Blaine got mad so he went to his boyfriend. Jeremiah listened.

When Blaine started to rant

Who does she think she is?

That girl has tangled with the wrong man!

Jeremiah said

Darn right!

He continued

No one says, "No" to Gaston!

Dismissed! Rejected! Publically humiliated!

It's more than I can bear

Jeremiah asked

More beer?

Blaine just turned it down.

What for? Nothing helps, I'm disgraced

Jeremiah just sang.

Who you? Never!

Gaston, you've got to pull yourself together

Gosh, it disturbs me to see you Gaston

Looking so down in the dumps

Every guy here'd like to be you, Gaston

Even when taking your lumps

There's no man in town as admired as you

You're everyone's favorite guy

Everyone's awed and inspired by you

And it's not very hard to see why

No one's slick as Gaston

No one's quick as Gaston

No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gaston's

For there's no man in town half as manly

Perfect, a pure paragon!

You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley

And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on

No one's been like Gaston

A kingpin like Gaston

No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston

Blaine sang back

As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!

Jeremiah sang

My, what a guy, that Gaston!

Give five, "Hurrahs!"

Give twelve, "Hip hips!"

Gaston is the best and the rest is all drips

No one fights like Gaston

Douses lights like Gaston

In a wrestling match nobody bites like Gaston

For there's no one as burly and brawny

As you see I've got biceps to spare

Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny

Blaine sang

That's right!

And every last inch of me's covered with hair

Jeremiah

No one hits like Gaston

Matches wits like Gaston

In a spitting match nobody spits like Gaston

Blaine

I'm especially good at expectorating!

Jeremiah sang

Ten points for Gaston!

Blaine

When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs

Every morning to help me get large

And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs

So I'm roughly the size of a barge!

Jeremiah sang

My, what a guy, that Gaston!

Hold

Girls, girls, girls, please

There's plenty for all

Oh yeah

[Incomprehensible]

No one shoots like Gaston

Makes those beauts like Gaston

Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Gaston

I use antlers in all of my decorating!

My, what a guy, Gaston!

Nick had herded everything and laughed to himself. Kurt smiled when Nick told him that. Wes ran up to them and sang

Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange

Come with us and you will see

This our town of Halloween

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright

It's our town, everybody scream

In this town of Halloween

Jeff sang

I am the one hiding under your bed

Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

Thad sang

I am the one hiding under yours stairs

Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

David

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

Thad and trent

In this town, don't we love it now

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can

Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll scream!

Wes and Jeff

Scream! This is Halloween

Red 'n' black, slimy green

Aren't you scared

Well, that's just fine

Say it once, say it twice

Take a chance and roll the dice

Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Everybody scream, everybody scream

In our town of Halloween

Thad

I am the clown with the tear-away face

Here in a flash and gone without a trace

David

I am the who when you call, Who's there?

I am the wind blowing through your hair

Jeff

I am the shadow on the moon at night

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

All

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Halloween! Halloween!

Jeff

Tender lumplings everywhere

Life's no fun without a good scare

Wes

That's our job, but we're not mean

In our town of Halloween

David

In this town

Don't we love it now

Flint

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back

And scream like a banshee

Make you jump out of your skin

This is Halloween, everybody scream

Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy

Wes/ Flint

Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch

Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

All

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! _[Repeat]_

They went to bed after that. In the morning Nick wanted to sing his song. Not the duet with Kurt latter but for fun. So when warbler practice came along he raised his hand to sing first. He had Jeff and Flint help the first part.

Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba

Sithi uhm ingonyama

Nants ingonyama bagithi baba

Sithi uhhmm ingonyama

Ingonyama

Siyo Nqoba

Ingonyama

Ingonyama nengw' enamabal

Nick stepped up and sang

From the day we arrive on the planet

And blinking, step into the sun

There's more to see than can ever be seen

More to do than can ever be done

There's far too much to take in here

More to find than can ever be found

But the sun rolling high

Through the sapphire sky

Keeps great and small on the endless round

It's the Circle of Life

And it moves us all

Through despair and hope

Through faith and love

Till we find our place

On the path unwinding

In the Circle

The Circle of Life

It's the Circle of Life

And it moves us all

Through despair and hope

Through faith and love

Till we find our place

On the path unwinding

In the Circle

The Circle of Life

They all liked the song and clapped. Kurt kissed Nick and they cuddled for the rest of the practice though no one sang. They herd an unusual argument though. "WHY HIM!" they herd Jeff yell. David was the one he was yelling at. "HE IS NOT THAT BAD!" David yelled back. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Jeff yelled. "I DO LOVE YOU BUT I STILL HAVE FEELING FOR BLAINE! " David yelled. "GOOD LUCK WITH THAT HE IS DTING SOME ONE ELSE!" Jeff yelled as David stormed out. Jeff started to cry. "Hay what's wrong?" Nick asked. "I thought you heard the conversation." Jeff said. "Oh we just heard 'WHY HIM?'" Nick said. "Oh well David didn't break up with me but he told me that he still loved Blaine." Jeff said. Nick thought before singing

What does that wispy little brat have that you don't have double

Kurt sang back. She can't hold a candle to the beauty of your smile

Jeff asked

How about a pulse?

Nick said. Overrated by a mile

Kurt sang. Overvalued

Nick. Overblown

Both

If he only knew the you that we know

Kurt

And that silly little creature isn't wearing his ring

Nick

And she doesn't play piano

Kurt

Or dance

Nick

Or sing

Kurt

No she doesn't compare

Jeff

But she still breathes air!

Both

Who cares?

Kurt

Unimportant

Nick

Overrated

Kurt

Overblown

Both

If only he could see how special you can be

If he only knew the You that we know

Jeff

If I touch a burning candle

I can feel no pain

If you cut me with a knife

It's still the same

And I know her heart is beating

And I know that I am dead

But the pain here that I feel

Try and tell me it's not real

And it seems that I still have a tear to shed

Nick

The sole redeeming feature from that little creature, is that she's alive

Kurt

Overrated

Nick

Overblown

Both

Everybody knows that's just a temporary state

Which is cured very quickly when we meet our fate

Nick

Who cares?

Kurt

Unimportant

Nick

Overrated

Kurt

Overblown

Both

If only he could see how special you can be

If he only knew the you that we know

Jeff

If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain

In the ice or in the sun it's all the same

Yet I feel my heart is aching

Though it doesn't beat, it's breaking

And the pain here that I feel

Try and tell me it's not real

I know that I am dead

But it seems that I still have some tears to shed

They hugged him tight. David saw r\the whole thing and was crying to him self. Kurt and Nick walked to their shared dorm David walked over to Jeff and kissed him. "I am so sorry Jeff will you forgive me?" David asked. "There is nothing to forgive." Jeff said. "So is that a yes?" David asked. "Of Corse." Jeff said. Jeff texted Nick and Kurt that David apologized to him. They told him that it was great. The next meeting Nick and Kurt were going to perfume a duet. "Ok what do you have for us?" Wes asked. "Oh that is a secret." Kurt said as he pushed play on the cd player.

Kurt

Did I lose your love a long time ago

Or did I just wear it out? Baby, I don't know

Seems like anymore we're not on the same page

In the same book, or on the same stage

We say the words, but they feel all wrong

Like a happy blues, like a sad love song

How two people can bow and scrape

For every shred of tenderness

Can love stand the test

Of times that surround us

Memories that astound us

Joy and happiness

Can love stand the test?

Nick

A long time ago, or was it just yesterday

Why would we fall out of love? Baby, can you say?

Don't look at me like I'm stranger now

Have I changed that much? Baby, tell me how

How two people could bow and scrape

For every shred of tenderness

Both

Can love stand the test

Of times that surround us

Memories that astound us

Joy and happiness

Can love stand the test?

We said forever, for always, for good

But the years were not impressed

Can love stand the test

Of time that surrounds us

Moments that astound us?

Can love stand the test

Of time that surrounds us

Moments that astound us?

Joy and happiness

Joy and happiness

Joy and happiness

They all cheered as Nick and Kurt kissed. "I love you Kurt." Nick said. Wes was smiling at the two. "Ok now we have one last performance." Wes said. They all cheered when they heard they were almost done with the Disney theme. They got in the lines as Wes pushed play on the cd player.

(Jeff)

There is a world where hope

And dreams can last for all time

A wonderous place to go

You'll know it

When your heart finds

(Kurt)

Hearing our song as old as rhyme

Hold my hand, we're gonna fly

What a magic ride

And just a kiss away

[Chorus]

If you can dream

the wish we're making

On a star is coming true

(Thad)

The colors of the wind will lead

My heart right back to you

Cause if you can dream,

Reflections in a diamond sky,

Come shining on through

(David)

Romance will always be so new

And love will save the day

If you can dream

(Wes)

Someday my prince will come

It's certain as the sunrise

One day the slipper fits

And you see the love in his eyes

(Flint)

It's the tale as old as time

There's no mountain we can't climb

When you're finally mine

And just a kiss away

[Chorus]

If you can dream

the wish we're making

On a star is coming true

(Thad)

The colors of the wind will lead

My heart right back to you

Cause if you can dream,

Reflections in a diamond sky,

Come shining on through

(Trent)

Romance will always be so new

And love will save the day

If you can dream

(Flint)

So the story goes

Never die the rose

(Kurt)

There's a whole new world

Waiting there for us

Waiting just for us...

[Chorus]

If you can dream

the wish we're making

On a star is coming true

(Thad)

The colors of the wind will lead

My heart right back to you

Cause if you can dream,

Reflections in a diamond sky,

Come shining on through

(Jeff)

Romance will always be so new

And love will save the day, Oh

(Trent)

Love will save the day

If you can dream

(Jeff)

You can dream

**Well how is that this may have one more chapter but who knows to in progress for now. Word count: 5094 **

**Also who can name every Movie were the songs came from I will post who got them all right on the next chapter. BTW here is a translation to Nicks song for the first part ****[Here comes a lion, Father] is the first few lines [Oh yes, it's a lion] the next few and the last are [We're going to conquer] and **

**[A lion and a leopard come to this open place] **

**Remember the songs are **

**1: Why should I worry?**

**2: Colors of the wind**

**3: Kicking into gear **

**4: Lesson number 1**

**5: Strangers like me**

**6: Once upon a December**

**7: The working song **

**8: What's this?**

**9: Gaston **

**10: This is Halloween**

**11: Circle of life**

**12: Tears to shed**

**13: Can love stand the test?**

**14: If you can dream**

**so review your answer **


	3. Chapter 3 emotion

**Hey people well I have another one chapter story. This is a Nick and Kurt one so yep okay I will have 5 chapters. Anyhow this is based on the Rachel and Achahole problem. So yes. Also Nick and Kurt have been together for about 1 month so yes also Blaine does know about it. If you read a little hope you know who Brandon and Jeremy are so you will see why I put this here**

**Also I thank Grammar Police to the 'Wonderful' review the person sent me I get I have grammar problems and spelling but I am only 13 so don't go yelling at me. Plus my spell check sucks.**

**Songs:**

**1: Your beautiful**

**2: White horse**

**3: Just a dream**

**4: Dynamite**

**5: Firefly's **

**6: love song**

**7:Just the way you are**

**8: Sc8ter boi**

**9: far away**

**10: how to save a life**

**11: titanium**

**12: Perfect**

**13: The climb**

* * *

The warblers where now having an emotional weak so they had to sing songs that describe what they feel. When Wes said this every one was confused. "What are you saying?" Blaine asked. "I am saying Hobbit that we are all getting solos for Nationals." Wes said. "So what 3 songs and we all get solo lines." Kurt asked. "Yes Kurt." Wes said calmer. Nick loved the idea. They all left discussing the songs they wanted to. "So no Disney songs and songs originally from movies." Kurt said. "Oh I get it." Jeff said haply. They walked around Dalton for about half an hour because it was Sunday. Jeff, Kurt, Nick, and Thad went to the Lima bean when they ran into Amizo and Karofsky. "Oh my god it is the fairy and the students of Gay Hogwarts." They said. Kurt was squeezing Nick's hand. "What is your problem?" Kurt asked. "My problem is that you go spreading your fairy dust all over the place." Amizo said. Karofsky looked at Kurt giving him the evil eyes. "Well looks like the most ugly gay boy is finally out of our school lets show him how much we missed him." Karofsky said. They were about to hit him when Sam ran in and punched them. " What did I say about leaving Kurt alone!" Sam yelled. "Um don't mess with him?" Amizo asked. "Your dam right!" Sam yelled as the boys ran out. Kurt was shaking Sam looked at Nick and Kurt. "Kurt are you ok?" Sam asked. Kurt nodded Sam left after that. Nick was holding Kurt the whole time. "Kurt that was Sam right?" Jeff asked. Kurt nodded. "Hay so who knows what song there singing?" Thad asked. "I do." Nick said. The next morning Nick walked into the warbler practice room with Kurt. Nick was looking at Kurt the whole time he sang the song.

My life is brilliant.

My life is brilliant.

My love is pure.

I saw an angel.

Of that I'm sure.

She smiled at me on the subway.

She was with another man.

But I won't lose no sleep on that,

'Cause I've got a plan.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.

You're beautiful, it's true.

I saw your face in a crowded place,

And I don't know what to do,

'Cause I'll never be with you.

Yes, she caught my eye,

As we walked on by.

She could see from my face that I was,

Fucking high.

And I don't think that I'll see her again,

But we shared a moment that will last 'til the end.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.

You're beautiful, it's true.

I saw your face in a crowded place,

And I don't know what to do,

'Cause I'll never be with you.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.

You're beautiful, it's true.

There must be an angel with a smile on her face,

When she thought up that I should be with you.

But it's time to face the truth,

I will never be with you.

Kurt clapped first and the loudest. Nick smiled at him. Jeff was grinning from ear to ear. The group let out after that performance. David came after Jeff. "Hay Jeff I need to talk to you." He said. Jeff nodded. "Listen I know your going to be mad but trust me it was not my fault." David said with panic in his tone. "What are you talking about?" Jeff asked. "Yesterday night you know I went to scandals to pick up Sebastian. Well he was drunk and kissed me I tried to push him off but he kept on saying 'David you know you want to.' Or 'Jeff doesn't need to know' he kept on trying to make out with me well I sort off got forced to do so." David said sadly. "Y-y-you cheated on me." Jeff cried out. "Jeff he forced me!" David yelled. "No w-w-why would y-y-you do it if y-y-you could s-s-stop it." Jeff sobbed. "I couldn't stop him Jeff." David said. Nick hugged Jeff close to him as Kurt stared at David. "Why would you tell him that it was Sebastian?" Kurt asked. "Because it is true." David said. David walked away and Kurt cuddled next to Jeff on the floor. Jeff started to sing.

Say you're sorry

That face of an angel comes out just when you need it to

As I paced back and forth all this time

'Cause I honestly believed in you

Holding on, the days drag on

Stupid girl, I should have known

I should have known

That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale

I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet

Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town

I was a dreamer before you went and let me down

Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around

Baby I was naive

Got lost in your eyes and never really had a chance

My mistake, I didn't know that to be in love

You had to fight to have the upper hand

I had so many dreams about you and me

Happy endings, now I know

That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale

I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet

Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town

I was a dreamer before you went and let me down

Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around

And there you are on your knees

Begging for forgiveness, begging for me

Just like I always wanted, but I'm so sorry

'Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale

I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well

This is a big world, that was a small town

There in my rearview mirror disappearing now

And it's too late for you and your white horse

Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa

Try and catch me now

Oh, it's too late to catch me now

(You know those random scene changes when 1 moment they are in another room and the next they are in the choir room ya, that is what happened so they are in the warbler room.)

The warblers clapped and David was crying. "Jeff I am so sorry I told you it wasn't my fault!" David yelled. He stepped in the middle of the practice room and sang. I was thinking about her

Thinking bout me

Thinkin bout us (us)

What we gunna be?

Open my eyes, (Yeah)

it was only just a dream...

So I travel back (uh)

down that road (road)

Will she come back? (Uh)

No one knows

I realize (Yeah)

It was only just a dream.

I was at the top and now its like I'm in the basement

Number 1 spot, Now she find her a replacement

I swear now I can't take it

Knowing somebody's got my baby

Now you ain't around, baby I can't think

I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring

Cuz I can still feel it in the air

See her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair

My love of my life, My shawty, my wife

She left me, Im tied.

Cuz I knew that it just ain't right

I was thinking about her

Thinking bout me

Thinkin bout us (us)

What we gunna be?

Open my eyes, (Yeah)

it was only just a dream...

So I travel back (Uh)

Down that road (Yeah)

Will she come back? (back)

No one knows

I realize (Yeah)

It was only just a dream.

When I be ridin' man I swear I see your face at every turn

Trying to get my usher on but I can't let it burn

And I just hope she know that she the only one I yearn for

More and more, I miss her, when will I learn?

Didn't give her all my love

I guess now I got my payback

Now i'm in the club thinking all about my baby

HEY, she was so easy to love

But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough

I'm going through it everytime that I'm alone

And now I'm wishin' wishin' she'd pick up the phone

But she made a decision that she wanted to move on

Cause I was wrong.

I was thinking about her

Thinking bout me

Thinkin bout us (us)

What we gunna be?

Open my eyes, (Yeah)

it was only just a dream...

So I travel back (Uh)

Down that road (road)

Will she come back? (back)

No one knows

I realize (Yeah)

It was only just a dream...

If you ever loved somebody, put your hands up

If you ever loved somebody, put your hands up

And now they're gone and you wishin' you could give them everything

X2

I was thinking about her

Thinking bout me

Thinkin bout us (us)

What we gunna be?

Open my eyes, (Yeah)

it was only just a dream...

So I travel back (Uh)

Down that road (road)

Will she come back? (back)

No one knows

I realize (Yeah)

It was only just a dream...

X2

Jeff ran into his arms crying. "I'm so sorry David never again will I not listen to you." Jeff said. "I love you." David said. "And I you." Jeff replied. They kissed and David hugged Jeff after. "Promises me no more fighting." Jeff said. David nodded. "I promise.' He said. "Nick, do realize that we never fought?" Kurt asked. "Yes I have nodest that." Nick said. They smiled at each other. They walked around the halls to find Wes in the game room. "Hay Wes what are you doing?" Nick asked. Wes just smiled at him and moved his hand to click on a song for just dance3 on connect. Wes opened his mouth to sing and he started.

I came to dance, dance, dance, dance

I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans

I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands

Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands

Ye, ye

'Cause it goes on and on and on...

And it goes on and on and on...

Yeah!

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,

Saying AYO! gotta let go!

I wanna celebrate and live my life,

Saying AYO! baby, let's go!

'Cause we gon' rock this club,

We gon' go all night,

We gon' light it up,

Like it's dynamite!

'Cause I told you once,

Now I told you twice,

We gon' light it up,

Like it's dynamite!

I came to move, move, move, move

Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew

I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do

Just what the fuck, came here to do, do, do, do

Ye, ye

'Cause it goes on and on and on...

And it goes on and on and on...

Yeah!

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,

Saying AYO! gotta let go!

I wanna celebrate and live my life,

Saying AYO! baby, let's go!

'Cause we gon' rock this club,

We gon' go all night,

We gon' light it up,

Like it's dynamite!

'Cause I told you once,

Now I told you twice,

We gon' light it up,

Like it's dynamite!

I'm gonna take it all, I,

I'm gonna be the last one standing.

Higher over all, I,

I'm gonna be the last one landing.

Cause I, I, I.. believe it,

And I, I, I .. I just want it all...

I just want it all...

I'm gonna put my hands in the air!

Hands, hands in the air!

Put your hands in the air!

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,

Saying AYO! gotta let go!

I wanna celebrate and live my life,

Saying AYO! baby, let's go!

'Cause we gon' rock this club,

We gon' go all night,

We gon' light it up,

Like it's dynamite!

'Cause I told you once,

Now I told you twice,

We gon' light it up,

Like it's dynamite!

They smiled at their teammate. Jeff ran into the room with Thad. "What's up Jeff?" Nick asked. "Oh (Panting from running)" Jeff started. "Breath Jeff." Kurt said. "There is a guy looking for you Kurt." Jeff said. "What does he look like?" Kurt asked. "There are two of them. One with a Mohawk the other really tall." Thad said. "Puck and Finn." Nick and Kurt said. Finn came in the room hugging Kurt tightly. "What is this about?" Kurt asked. Puck walked over to Mario Kart. "We heard from Sam that you ran into Karofsky!" Finn yelled. "Why is Puck here?" Nick asked. "He wanted to in his words 'Cheek on my princess and imitate his boy toy'." Finn explained. Puck looked at Kurt and smirked. "So were is this 'Most amazing, sexy, funny, nerdy' boy friend of yours?" Puck asked. Kurt was blushing Nick was grinning from ear to ear hearing what his boy friend had said about him. "That would be me Puck." Nick said. Puck smiled at him. "Ok I know you can't harm him so no one to imitate." Puck said. They all went to the warbler practice room. Thad was happy to be able to perform agene. Thad went o the middle of the room. "To day I will be singing Firefly's." He said. Wes nodded.

You would not believe your eyes

If ten million fireflies

Lit up the world as I fell asleep

'Cause they'd fill the open air

And leave teardrops everywhere

You'd think me rude

But I would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs

From ten thousand lightning bugs

As they tried to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head

A sock hop beneath my bed

A disco ball is just hanging by a thread

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

When I fall asleep

Leave my door open just a crack

(Please take me away from here)

'Cause I feel like such an insomniac

(Please take me away from here)

Why do I tire of counting sheep

(Please take me away from here)

When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

To ten million fireflies

I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes

I got misty eyes as they said farewell

But I'll know where several are

If my dreams get real bizarre

'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep

Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

The warblers clapped Finn & puck left before the performance. Flint raised his hand. "Flint would you like to sing?" Wes asked. He nodded looking at Trent the whole time.

It's been said and done

Every beautiful thought's been already sung

And I guess right now here's another one

So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em

You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible

A sinful, miracle, lyrical

You've saved my life again

And I want you to know babyI, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting Constantly, boy you play through my mind like a symphony

There's no way to describe what you do to me

You just do to me, what you do

And it feels like I've been rescued

I've been set free

I am hypnotized by your destiny

You are magical, lyrical, beautiful

You are... And I want you to know baby

re-peat-peat-peaI, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby

I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby

I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)

t-peat-peat-peatNo one compares

You stand alone, to every record I own

Music to my heart that's what you are

A song that goes on and onI, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I love you...like a love song...

"Trent I love you would you do me the honors of being my boyfriend?" He asked. Trent looked like he was the happiest man alive. "Yes!" He said. They left practice. Nick looked at Kurt haply. "So what you want to do?" He asked. Kurt just smiled at him. Blaine came running in the room looking sad. "Jeremiah broke up with me." He said sadly. "What happened?" Kurt asked. Nick did not like the look in Blaine's eyes. "I was haply talking about our friend ship and he said he thinks that we are more than friends." Blaine said sadly. Nick defiantly did not like this. "So what did you say?" Nick asked. "Oh I said that me and Kurt were just friends and that I didn't know what he was talking about. He didn't' believe me." Blaine said. "Oh well I am sorry Blaine you will find some one, one day." Kurt said. Blaine said. "He Is lying you, know." Nick said. "Oh I know I didn't' miss the glint in his eye." Kurt said. They smiled and kissed. Blaine had heard what they said. He did not like they had caught on. Jeff walked in the room happy as could be. "Hay your not crying about David this time." Kurt said. "Why would I be? Oh no we aren't fighting." Jeff said. "Ok well this hall is bad luck or something." Kurt said. "Well there is the first time me and David fought the second time what else?" Jeff asked. "Oh Blaine trying to make me take pity on him." Kurt said. Jeff nodded. "Kurt how do you date me I mean I have a temper and I am not even handsome so how do you put up with me?" Nick asked Kurt smiled at him.

Oh, you're eyes, your eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin' your hair, you're hair falls perfectly without her tryin' your so beautiful And I tell you everyday

Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment you, you won't believe me And it's so, it's so sad to think that you don't see what I see But every time you asks me do I look okay? I say

When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change 'Cause you're amazing Just the way you are

And when you smile The whole world stops and stares for awhile 'Cause you're you're amazing Just the way you are

Your lips, your lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me your laugh your laugh, you hates but I think it's so sexy She's so beautiful And I tell her everyday

Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same So don't even bother asking if you look okay You know I'll say

When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change 'Cause you're amazing Just the way you are

And when you smile The whole world stops and stares for awhile 'Cause you're amazing Just the way you are

The way you are The way you are you're amazing Just the way you are

When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change 'Cause you're amazing Just the way you are

And when you smile The whole world stops and stares for awhile 'Cause you're amazing Just the way you are, yeah

Nick was smiling at Kurt when he sang those words he knew what he sang was true. "Nick I love you." Kurt said. Nick kissed as his response. They had to get to class. Kurt passed a note to Jeff and Nick. _Add Nicks little break down to the list of things that happened in that hallway ;)_

Kurt smirked what they sent to him. **As you wish sir ice queen. – Jeff **

**Of cores love right next to Jeff's break down or Blaine's pathetic excuse for a break down- xoxo Nick**

_To Jeff: You are lucky we are in class *Glares* or else I would be glaring at you- Kurt_

_To Nick: Next to Jeff's dear no were near Blaine's ___Xoxo_

**You hurt me Kurt- Jeff**

**Deal love you- Nick**

_How do I hurt the Holey Jeff? - Kurt_

_Get it Nick ;) – Kurt_

**Of all ear related humor you go for Holey its pathetic – Jeff/ Nick**

_I'm still better looking than you- Kurt _

_**Really your doing Harry potter references and me and Wes weren't invited? - Thad.**_

_Shut it Thad we are trying to pretend to pay attention- Kurt_

**Though we are doing a poor job doing it- Jeff**

**Well because of Thad- Nick**

_**You mock me sirs- Thad**_

After class they all were smiling. "I new we wouldn't get in trouble Thad!" Kurt started. "Might get a detention." Nick chimed in. "Or a Pink slip." Kurt said. "But pack it all together. Never!" They both said together. They walked into Warbler practice. To see Blaine getting ready to sing. He was a boy

She was a girl

Can I make it anymore obvious?

He was a punk.

She did ballet.

What more can I say?

He wanted her.

She'd never tell.

Secretly she wanted him as well.

And all of her friends

Stuck up their nose.

And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.

He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."

He wasn't good enough for her.

She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.

She needed to come back down to earth.

Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone.

She turns on TV and guess who she sees?

Skater boy rockin' up MTV.

She calls up her friends.

They already know.

And they've all got tickets to see his show.

She tags along, stands in the crowd.

Looks up at the man that she turned down.

_[2x:]_

He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."

He wasn't good enough for her.

Now he's a superstar

Slammin' on his guitar

Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry, girl, but you missed out.

Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now.

We are more than just good friends.

This is how the story ends.

Too bad that you couldn't see...

See the man that boy could be.

There is more than meets the eye,

I see the soul that is inside.

He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.

Can I make it anymore obvious?

We are in love.

Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?

I met the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy.

I'll be backstage after the show.

I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."

I met the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy.

I'll be backstage after the show.

I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."

Blaine finished the song. They did not like it one bit. "So we are almost done we just need Kurt to sing." Wes said. They didn't nodes Kurt had walked out side of the room earlier. "Were is Kurt?" they asked. (2 minutes earlier.) Kurt got a call on hid phone so he walked out of the room to talk. **Hello- Hi is this Kurt? – Yes who is this? – You know us- Um well I don't recognize the number- Oh well I'll give you one guess as well as a few hints.- ok- 1 who do you know that has a double and likes the same who blew up a toilet in the second grade?- Brandon and Jeremy!- Yes you know us now for the said new I called you for do you remember that our mom was sick in the head- yes- s-s-she found out Brandon's gay- Oh my god- he is in the hospital he might die- No! Why does it haft to be this way! - Kurt don't cry I had to tell you, you were his first love remember- That is why I'm crying he was my first love as well- Do you still- Well I have a boy friend and I love him to death but Brandon and you are like my second family I thought he got over me- He did he has a boy friend named Sebastian or some thing but other than that he still thinks of you as a baby brother. - So call me if there are any changes.**

(Present time.)

Nick opened the door to find his boy friend sobbing. "Baby what's wrong?" Nick asked while cuddling his boyfriend. "M-m-my friend Brandon is in the hospital. His twin called me h-h-he might die." Kurt sobbed. 'Brandon oh no that was Kurt's first love he told me about him his first week of Dalton.' He hugged Kurt closer to him. "I'm sorry love I am going to guess his mum." Nick asked. Kurt nodded. They walked in the room and Kurt was still slightly crying he text Jeremy to put his phone on speaker and have Brandon listen. Step one you say we need to talk

He walks you say sit down it's just a talk

He smiles politely back at you

You stare politely right on through

Some sort of window to your right

As he goes left and you stay right

Between the lines of fear and blame

And you begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best

Cause after all you do know best

Try to slip past his defense

Without granting innocence

Lay down a list of what is wrong

The things you've told him all along

And pray to God, he hears you

And I pray to God, he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice

You lower yours and grant him one last choice

Drive until you lose the road

Or break with the ones you've followed

He will do one of two things

He will admit to everything

Or he'll say he's just not the same

And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

Kurt was stilly crying when he finished singing. Kurt grabbed his phone witch was on speakerphone as well. "So Brandon if you are still alive I want you to know that I love you as a brother." Kurt said as he sobbed. The boys hugged Kurt close. The next few minutes the boys were quiet. "Warblers we are going to see a new group perform for us." Wes said. They smiled. They walked to the busses. When they got to the school Kurt saw Jeremy. The group crowded on the stage as the warblers got into the chairs. "Hello warblers we will be performing." A voice said. They got in order as Jeremy got to the front to beguine

You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud, not saying much

I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet

you shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

fire away, fire away

ricochet, you take your aim

fire away, fire away

you shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

you shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall

Ghost town and haunted love

Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones

I'm talking loud, not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

fire away, fire away

ricochet, you take your aim

fire away, fire away

you shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

you shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium

I am titanium

Stone hard, machine gun

Fired at the ones who run

Stone hard, as bulletproof glass

You shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium

The warblers got to the front and smiled. "So we are here to show you what we got." The warblers said. Wes got the group together as Nick got to the front of them all. Made a wrong turn Once or twice Dug my way out Blood and fire Bad decisions That's alright Welcome to my silly life Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood Miss "no way it's all good" It didn't slow me down Mistaken Always second guessing Underestimated Look, I'm still around…

Pretty, pretty please Don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than F*ckin' perfect Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing You're f*ckin' perfect to me

You're so mean When you talk About yourself You are wrong Change the voices In your head Make them like you Instead So complicated Look how big you'll make it Filled with so much hatred Such a tired game It's enough I've done all i can think of Chased down all my demons see you same

Pretty, pretty please Don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than F*ckin' perfect Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing You're f*ckin' perfect to me

The whole world stares while i swallow the fear The only thing i should be drinking is an ice cold beer So cool in lying and I tried tried tried But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time Why do we do that? Why do I do that? Why do I do that?

Ooh, pretty pretty pretty, Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel Like you're less than f*ckin' perfect Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel Like you're nothing you're f*ckin' perfect, to me You're perfect You're perfect Pretty, pretty please don't you ever ever feel like you're less then, f*cking perfect Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me

They clapped as they finished "See you ate nationals." They said. When the warblers got back to Dalton they thought it was time to finish the weak with the ending number.

I can almost see it.

That dream I'm dreaming, but

There's a voice inside my head saying

You'll never reach it

Every step I'm taking'

Every move I make

Feels lost with no direction,

My faith is shaking

But I, I gotta keep trying'

Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain

I'm always gonna wanna make it move

Always gonna be an uphill battle

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there

Ain't about what's waiting' on the other side

It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing

The chances I'm taking

Sometimes might knock me down, but

No I'm not breaking

I may not know it, but

These are the moments that

I'm gonna remember most, yeah

Just gotta keep going',

And I, I gotta be strong

Just keep pushing on, 'cause

There's always gonna be another mountain

I'm always gonna wanna make it move

Always gonna be an uphill battle

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there

Ain't about what's waiting' on the other side

It's the climb

Yeah

There's always gonna be another mountain

I'm always gonna wanna make it move

Always gonna be an uphill battle

Somebody's gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there

Ain't about what's waiting' on the other side

It's the climb

Yeah, yeah

Keep on moving'

Keep climbing'

Keep the faith baby

It's all about it's all about

The climb

Keep the faith; keep your faith, whoa

* * *

Well guys as I promised I thank XxXYoulovemeanyways for reviewing the answers. You guessed them all right. So with that said I am done with the chapter 2 more to go.

Taylors sister.


	4. Chapter 4 Final chapter

**Hey people well I have another one chapter story. This is a Nick and Kurt one so yep okay I will have 5 chapters. Anyhow this is based on the Rachel and Achahole problem. So yes. Also Nick and Kurt have been together for about 1 month so yes also Blaine does know about it. Also this is a lay back on songs by request. So I hope this is good.**

**Songs:**

**1: Death to your heart – Blood on the dance floor**

**2: Picture away**

**Need you now**

**Love the way you lie**

**3: Legs up**

The warblers sat in the practice room waiting for Wes to tell them the set list so they could rehearse. "Ok warblers and Blaine. The songs we will be performing are Death to your heart, breaking free, and without love." Wes said. "Try outs for the first song will be on Tuesday, Wednesday for the second, and Thursday the last." Wes said. The warblers let out and Jeff was a wreck. "We know exactly how this is going to turn out." Jeff said. "Yup Blaine gets all three or favorites of Wes." Kurt said. "Now we all know they are mad at Blaine." Nick said. "Still who can pull off those songs in one day?" Jeff asked. "I know the second one one is a duet so a couple try out." Nick said. "The first song is a song that Jeff could pull off so that is settled." Kurt said. "Without love is a group number so we have a couple of duet lines so that could be cool." Jeff said. "Jeff you and David should try out for seaweed and Penny." Kurt said. "Lets go walk." Nick said. They went to walk when Jeff went to go find David.

(Jeff with David.)

When Jeff found David he was in his dorm. "Hey Davy." Jeff said happily. "Hi my Jeffy." He said as he pulled Jeff into a hug. "So I think that we should try out for the Penny and seaweed part in without love." Jeff said. "That would work Jeff." David said. "So we haft to audition on Thursday." Jeff said. "Yep. You should audition to death to your heart I know you love Blood on the dance floor." David said. "Why though I mean anyone would be better." Jeff said. "No one is you Jeff." David said. "Ok then we should practice." Jeff said. David kissed him quickly then he smirked. "Ok then lets get to work." He said knowing Jeff would want to kiss some more. "You are evil David." Jeff said. "But you wouldn't want it any other way." David said. "Then it wouldn't be the same." Jeff said smiling. 

(Kurt and Nick)

Kurt smiled at Nick while they walked. "So are you nervous about your second time trying out for a solo?" Nick asked. "I am but this is your forth." Kurt said. "Good point." Nick said. The smiled as they walked back into the halls of Dalton academy. "Hey Nick do you remember when you met Finn?" Kurt asked. "How can I forget?" Nick asked. "You came to the office to help me move to the dorms." Kurt said. "I helped you move the three boxes you had to the room." Nick continued. "Finn walks in and you stare at him." Kurt said. "I asked him if he was even human." Nick said laughing. "And my dad walked in realizing you asked Finn that question." Kurt said. "That is when your brother stopped liking me." Nick said. "No he stopped when you asked me out." Kurt said. "Oh really. Well remember when Jeff and I stayed at your house for the weekend?" Nick asked. "Oh how can I forget? We watched Dr. who." Kurt said. "Jeff asked Finn to count all the rooms on the second floor." Nick said. "He said 5." Kurt said. "Jeff told him it was six and to look in the corner of his eye." Nick said. "When he realized there were we started to laugh like crazy." Kurt said. "Finn will never stop freaking out." Kurt said. "I love you so much." Nick said. "I love you too." Kurt said. They quickly pecked each other lips and held each other's hand.

(Tuesday's auditions)

Jeff, Trent, and Blaine were auditioning for the song. "Ok so we will have you sing some verses of the song if we like your voice with the song you get in ok.' Wes said. They nodded. Wes Hit plays on the tape.

_Jeff, _**Trent, **_**Blaine **_

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh_

_Uh uh uh uh uh_

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh_

**They got this gun,**

**To your head,**

**I've got,**

_**Blood,**_

_**On these hands...**_

_**I'll be your eternal never-ending,**_

_I'll be the end of your beginning..._

_I'm the battle to your every,_

_War,_

**I'm the first fist for,**

**Everything torn.**

**I've got no room in this Heart,**

_**Gonna tear you apart...**_

_**Death To Your Heart!**_

_**And I'll rip it apart...**_

_You've come undone_

_You're the weakest one..._

_Death To Your Heart!_

**And I'll rip it apart...**

**(Rip it apart!)**

**You've come undone**

_**You're the weakest one...**_

_**(You're the weakest one!)**_

_**Infected with,**_

_**I'll feed off your,**_

_**Sweet suffering.**_

_**Deception;**_

_Destruction is my,_

_Obsession..._

_Your confession is my,_

**Sweet crime...**

**You've filled me up with your lies.**

**Thought I knew you,**

_**Deep inside.**_

_**So when I take this razor to your neck,**_

_**I'll cut out all your fucking regrets!**_

_I've got no room in this Heart,_

_Gonna tear you apart..._

_Death To Your Heart!_

**And I'll rip it apart...**

**You've come undone**

**You're the weakest one...**

_**Death To Your Heart!**_

_**And I'll rip it apart...**_

_**(Rip it apart!)**_

_You've come undone_

_You're the weakest one..._

_(You're the weakest one!)_

**I'm tearing apart,**

**What is left,**

**Your blood;**

_**I want I taste.**_

_**Here I am,**_

_**In the flesh.**_

_Look your killer,_

_In the face._

_Ha Ha Ha,_

**He He He**

**What a pretty little sight:**

**Now you're gone,**

_**It's too late**_

_**We will never be the same...**_

_**(Rip it Apart!)**_

_(You're the weakest one!)_

_Death,_

_To Your little,_

**Precious,**

**Heart...**

**This is the scene,**

_**Where you depart.**_

_**No one will hear,**_

_**Your final words;**_

_I'm a life taker,_

_I'm a Heart breaker..._

_Death To Your Heart!_

**And I'll rip it apart...**

**You've come undone**

**You're the weakest one...**

_**Death To Your Heart!**_

_**And I'll rip it apart...**_

_**(Rip it apart!)**_

_You've come undone_

_You're the weakest one..._

_(You're the weakest one!)_

**Uh uh uh uh...**

**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uhh**

Wes clapped and smiled at the boys. "Well Jeff warbler you got the solo." He said. Jeff smiled really big. "Thank you so much you will not regret this Wes warbler." He said. David smiled at him letting him know he voted for him.

Jeff ran to Kurt and Nick. "I got it." Jeff said happily. "We knew you would." Nick said.

(Wednesday Auditions.)

When the next audition came up Nick and Kurt were agents Blaine and this new kid also Flint and Trent. Wes came in and smiled. "Ok guys this round we will have you and your partner sing different duets but just a verse from it." Wes explained. The boys nodded when Blaine and his partner started.

I thought about you for a long time

Can't seem to get you off my mind

I can't understand why we're living life this way

I found your picture today

I swear I'll change my ways

I just called to say I want you to come back home

I found your picture today

I swear I'll change my ways

I just called to say I want you to come back home

I just called to say, I love you come back home

Wes clapped and the rest smiled. Nick and Kurt came up to do their quick song.

**Kurt **_Nick_ both

**It's a quarter after one**

**I'm all alone**

**And I need you now**

_And I said I wouldn't call_

_But I'm a little drunk_

_And I need you now_

And I don't know how

I can do without

I just need you now

I just need you now

Oh baby, I need you now

Wes clapped agene with Thad and David. The boys went to sit finally Trent and Flint came up for their quickies.

Trent _flint_

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

Well that's all right because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

Well, that's all right because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

_I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like_

_And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe_

_I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight_

_As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight_

The boys all waited for the tallies to get contend up. "The winners for this contest it Trent and Flint!" Wes said. "Kurt and Nick you may try out for the next duet for the group number." Wes said. Blaine got mad at this. Blaine stormed to Wes and smacked him across the face. "Blaine Anderson you are here by expelled from your solo spot on the Dalton academy warblers. You can get your spot back if you do community serves or audition with in 2 performances from now." Wes said. Nick was shocked. Kurt was not as surprised. When they got to Jeff they told him everything. Jeff was just surprised they didn't get the spot though he knew Wes had something up his sleeve. That night Kurt had gotten a text and he started to smile a little bit. Nick saw this and new something was going right in Kurt's world. In the morning the warblers had a big test in history and French so they were studying. Kurt was a sleep in front of a history book. "Kurt, come here sweetie." Nick said. Kurt woke up and walked over and sat on his lap. "So what you want to do before we go do the test and audition?" Nick asked. 'I don't know." Kurt said. "Well how about go walk then practice a little bit." Nick said. The skipped the walk and went to the room. Kurt smiled as he played a song he, Jeff, and Nick knew the dance and words by heart.

**Kurt **_Nick __**both**_

**It's Jeffree Star**

**Don't get me wrong**

**I throw my hands up on the dance floor**

**But the way you work it got me begging you for more**

**Hold me close let me show you dirty**

**We'll make it hot sweating all through the night singing**

_**Ohhh**_

_**I got you dancing on me**_

_**Ohhh**_

_**We got our hands up singing**_

_**Ohhh**_

_**I want you pounding on me**_

_**Ohhh**_

_**So get your legs up**_

_**(Yeah, uh huh, dat's right)**_

_**I want your legs up**_

_**So getchya legs up (oh, oh, oh)**_

_**Don't wantchya hands up (no oh, oh, oh)**_

_**I want your legs up**_

_**Don't wantchya drinks up (no oh, oh, oh)**_

_**I wantchya legs up**_

_Poundin' shots, making sure that you're a slammer_

_Cause the way I role: you can only nail me if we're hammered_

_Bitch, I'm the queen, on your knees, kiss my feet please_

_I like it kinky, sweating all through the night, singing..._

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**I got you dancing on me**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**We got our hands up singing**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**I want your body on me**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**So get your legs up**_

_**So get your legs up**_

_**Don't put your hands up**_

_**No**_

_**I want your legs up**_

_**So getchya legs up (oh, oh, oh)**_

_**Don't wantchya hands up (no oh, oh, oh)**_

_**I want your legs up (oh, oh, oh)**_

_**Don't wantchya drinks up (no oh, oh, oh)**_

_**I wantchya legs up**_

**Fast fast, lets go - legs in the air ain't taking it slow**

**Hot hot, don't stop - bring ya little friend and we'll do a little **_swap_

_Fast fast, let's go - legs in the air ain't taking it slow_

_Boom boom bang bang... oops wait, I forgot your name_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**I got you dancing on me**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**We got our hands up singing**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**I want your body on me**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**Don't want your hands up**_

_**Don't want your drinks up...**_

_**I want your legs up**_

_**(Yeah, uh huh, dat's right)**_

_**I want your legs up**_

_**So getchya legs up (oh, oh, oh)**_

_**Don't wantchya hands up (no oh, oh, oh)**_

_**I want your legs up (oh, oh, oh)**_

_**Don't wantchya drinks up (no oh, oh, oh)**_

_**I wantchya legs up**_

Nick and Kurt had danced through the whole thing. Little did they know Jeff had recorded the whole thing and posted it on the warbler's website. Wes had seen it and showed the other guys. They loved it and gave them Tracy and Links parts and Jeff had already had Penny's part so David already got Seaweed. They posted No auditions for the group numbers. Nick and Kurt got a text telling them they got the solo parts in the number they both cheered at that. So all was well in that weak.

**Hello not the end of this chapter I promise. So part 2 is hear so the songs for Nationals as well as the final part of this chapter and series. Be on a look out for the final Sullenly swear chapter and 2 new stories. 1 O. C. glee one and a surprise story that is not Glee. If you like Blood on the dance floor and Jahvie you will love it well hopefully like it. Do not own the following **

**Songs**

**Glee club members**

**Glee clubs**

**Or**

**Outfits**

**The trouble tones: **

**Stephen- Kesha**

**Mama mia- Movie/ aba**

**Rose- Bette milder**

**Aural intensity:**

**Love the way you lie- Skylar grey **

**With out me- Eminem**

**Titanium- (I don't remember if can tell me it would be appreciated)**

**Warblers:**

**Death to your heart- Blood on the dance floor**

**Breaking free- High school musical**

**With out love- Hairspray**

When the warblers got to New York they went straight to the hotel. Kurt and Nick where happy to see the sites, David and Jeff wanted to go to Burger king, Trent and Flint were practicing the duet, and Wes and Thad were looking around the hotel. The rest were relaxed. "Ok fellow warblers we will be looking for some costumes this time around. Nurt (aka Nick and Kurt.) look for some old fashioned clothing, Javid (Jeff and David) Look for old clothing as well but also Jeff an Emo outfit, Trent/ Flint white outfits." Wes yelled. Kurt knew where to look for every thing so the groups followed him. "Ok Trent take flint to Wal-Mart. Nick and David follow me to target and Jeff go to hot topic for an outfit I will do unity stripes and die your hair later." Kurt said.

When the day of nationals arrived they got into the outfits and settled in the audience. They had spotted an orange haired boy but he ran. Kurt looked startled but shook it off. When the trouble tones took the stage they started out wonderfully. They had sung Stephen then some more songs. They were really good. When the next group had gone the first song had gone very slow but then some one had cot Kurt's eye well 2 some ones. They had orange hair and were identical. Jeremy and Brandon. Kurt jumped up and cheered with every one. When the group had finished Kurt ran over to the gingers and sobbed in their arms. "Kurt are you ok?" Brandon asked. "No I am just so happy to see you guys." He said. They went their secrete ways and the warblers hit the stage well Jeff did first. He was wearing a Death to your heart shirt (I have one got it from hot topic) And Purple skinny jeans. Kurt put black hair die and red streaks in his hair and teased it he also had some small unity stripes on his face.

Jeff began to sing his song

Uh uh uh uh uh uh

Uh uh uh uh uh

Uh uh uh uh uh uh

They got this gun,

To your head,

I've got,

Blood,

On these hands...

I'll be your eternal never-ending,

I'll be the end of your beginning...

I'm the battle to your every,

War,

I'm the first fist for,

Everything torn.

I've got no room in this Heart,

Gonna tear you apart...

Death To Your Heart!

And I'll rip it apart...

You've come undone

You're the weakest one...

Death To Your Heart!

And I'll rip it apart...

(Rip it apart!)

You've come undone

You're the weakest one...

(You're the weakest one!)

Infected with,

I'll feed off your,

Sweet suffering.

Deception;

Destruction is my,

Obsession...

Your confession is my,

Sweet crime...

You've filled me up with your lies.

Thought I knew you,

Deep inside.

So when I take this razor to your neck,

I'll cut out all your fucking regrets!

I've got no room in this Heart,

Gonna tear you apart...

Death To Your Heart!

And I'll rip it apart...

You've come undone

You're the weakest one...

Death To Your Heart!

And I'll rip it apart...

(Rip it apart!)

You've come undone

You're the weakest one...

(You're the weakest one!)

I'm tearing apart,

What is left,

Your blood;

I want I taste.

Here I am,

In the flesh.

Look your killer,

In the face.

Ha Ha Ha,

He He He

What a pretty little sight:

Now you're gone,

It's too late

We will never be the same...

(Rip it Apart!)

(You're the weakest one!)

Death,

To Your little,

Precious,

Heart...

This is the scene,

Where you depart.

No one will hear,

Your final words;

I'm a life taker,

I'm a Heart breaker...

Death To Your Heart!

And I'll rip it apart...

You've come undone

You're the weakest one...

Death To Your Heart!

And I'll rip it apart...

(Rip it apart!)

You've come undone

You're the weakest one...

(You're the weakest one!)

Uh uh uh uh...

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uhh

The crowd cheered Jeff bowed and ram to the back stage. Trent and Flint ran to the stage.

_Trent_ **Flint** _**both**_

**We're soarin', flyin'**

**There's not a star in heaven**

**That we can't reach**

_If we're trying_

_So we're breaking free_

**You know the world can see us**

**In a way that's different than who we are**

_Creating space between us_

'_Til we're separate hearts_

_**But your faith it gives me strength**_

_**Strength to believe**_

**We're breakin' free**

_We're soarin'_

**Flyin'**

_**There's not a star in heaven**_

_**That we can't reach**_

**If we're trying**

_**Yeah, we're breaking free**_

**Oh, we're breakin' free**

_Ohhhh_

**Can you feel it building**

**Like a wave the ocean just can't control**

_Connected by a feeling_

**Ohhh, in our very souls**

_**Rising 'til it lifts us up**_

_**So every one can see**_

**We're breakin' free**

_We're soarin'_

**Flyin'**

_**There's not a star in heaven**_

_**That we can't reach**_

**If we're trying**

_Yeah we're breaking free_

_Ohhhh runnin'_

**Climbin'**

**To get to that place**

_**To be all that we can be**_

_**Now's the time**_

_**So we're breaking free**_

_**We're breaking free**_

_**Ohhh , yeah**_

**More than hope**

**More than faith**

_This is true_

_This is fate_

_**And together**_

_**We see it comin'**_

**More than you**

**More than me**

_**Not a want, but a need**_

_**Both of us breakin' free**_

_Soarin'_

**Flyin'**

_**There's not a star in heaven**_

_**That we can't reach**_

_**If we're trying**_

_**Yeah we're breaking free**_

_**Breaking free**_

_**Were runnin'**_

_**Ohhhh, climbin'**_

_**To get to the place**_

_**To be all that we can be**_

_**Now's the time**_

_**Now's the time**_

_**So we're breaking free**_

_**Ohhh, we're breaking free**_

_**Ohhhh**_

_**You know the world can see us**_

_**In a way that's different than who we are**_

When the crowd cheered for them the rest of the warblers had already changed into the costumes they had bought. Kurt and nick had entered the stage. Nick looked around and started

_Nick _Kurt **David **_Jeff _** David and Jeff **_**Nick and Kurt **__**all warblers**___

_Once I was a selfish fool _

_Who never understood _

_I never looked inside myself _

_Though on the outside, I looked good! _

_Then we met and you made me _

_The man I am today _

_Tracy, I'm in love with you _

_No matter what you weigh _

_'Cause... _

_**Without love **_

_**Life is like the seasons with **_

_**No summer **_

_**Without love **_

_**Life is rock 'n' roll without **_

_**A drummer **_

_**Tracy, I'll be yours forever **_

_**'Cause I never wanna be **_

_**Without love **_

_**Tracy, never set me free **_

_**No, I ain't lyin' **_

_**Never set me free, Tracy, **_

_**No, no, no! **_

**Living in the ghetto**

**Black is everywhere you go**

**Who'd have thought I'd love a girl**

**With skin as white as winter's snow**

_In my ivory tower _

_Life was just a hostess snack _

_But now I've tasted chocolate _

_And I'm never going back_

**'Cause without love**

**Life is like a beat that you can't follow**

**Without love**

_Life is Doris Day at the Apollo_

**Darling, I'll be yours forever**

**'Cause I never wanna be **

**Without love**

**So darling, never set me free**

**No!**

**I'm yours forever **

**Never set me free**

**No, no, no!**

_If I'm left without my baby doll_

_I don't know what I'll do_

Link, I've got to break out

So that I can get my hands on you

**And girl, if I can't touch you **

**Now I'm gonna lose control**

_Seaweed, you're my black white knight _

_I've found my blue-eyed soul_

_**Sweet freedom is our goal**_

_Trace, I wanna kiss ya!_

Let me out at the next toll!

_**Without love**_

**Life is like a prom **

**that won't invite us**

_**Without love**_

_Life's getting my big break _

_and laryngitis_

_**Without love**_

_Life's a '45' _

_when you can't buy it _

_**Without love **_

Life is like my mother

on a diet 

_**Like a week that's only Mondays **_

_**Only ice cream, never sundaes **_

_**Like a circle with no center **_

_**Like a door marked "do not enter!" **_

_**DARLING, I'LL BE YOURS FOREVER **_

_**'Cause I never wanna be... **_

_**Without love **_

_**Yes now you've captured me **_

_**Without love **_

_**I surrender happily **_

_**Without love **_

_**Oh seaweed **_

_**Never set me free **_

_**No, no, no **_

_**No, I ain't lyin' **_

_**Never set me free **_

_**No, no, no **_

_**No, I dont wanna live without **_

_**Love, love, love **_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah **_

_**Darling, you had best believe me, **_

_**Never leave me **_

_**without love!**_

When the warblers won Nationals the whole crowd cheered and they lived the rest of there live happily.

**The end**


End file.
